Pyar hua iqrar hua
by Daya's Tina
Summary: peep into know more romantic story on dareya... :)


Hi frnds I am back with the new stories of dareya….please review this story guys…this is for Ishu….this plot is not from the shreya ki saggai….this is from the first shreya and daya good days….

Main Hoon Hero Tera…

It had been since 2 years shreya had joined cid…she had feeling for daya and daya has also the same feeling….shreya tries to tell her feeling but he always ignores it…. Abhijeet had also tell him to tell her the feelings of him…but he always tried to change the topic….abhijeet had told him that one daya she will be other man girl…daya don't care….he don't tell her his feelings because of his deadly past that she will be lost one day like other girls….here in other side shreya love daya and many times she had told him indirectly but he don't shreya said to herself that she will wait till ages to listen that words from his mouth….like this months passed…

At the bureau 9 am…

All were doing their suddenly the bureau door open and a boy came inside…shreya was shock to see…and then a smile came on her lips…

Shreya-Jack tum…OMG! Tum Mumbai main….and she went to him and hug him all were shock….daya was feeling angry…

Jack hugged her…

Jack-Hey Babe Kese ho haan…

Shreya-thik hu jaan….daya frowned on this….they hugged each other tightly….they separated...

Abhijeet-yeh koun hain shreya haan….she was about to tell ACP sir came….

Acp-he is our new officer...he will be here for 5 months…the mission which we are working on…he had came from London….

Jack-Hi everyone….all went and handshake with him and introduced themselves...lastly daya came…

Daya-hello I am senior INS daya….

Jack-aapko koun nahin janta…from shreya's mouth I have listened ur name many times…all smiled listening…daya was shock and shreya was blushing….

Jack-vaisey shreya daya sir toh bohot handsome hain haan...daya's eye wide open….

Shreya-jack tum chup rahogey haan…she said blushingly….after sometime Purvi came and she stand still at the door….

Purvi-Jack tum yaha…and she went to him and hug him tightly….jack hugged her in reply...All were shock….

Jack-Hey Sweetheart kese ho…

Purvi-I am fine baby…shreya tumney mujhe batayi nahin ki jack aaya hain haan…

Shreya-it was a surprise…

Daya-tum dono jante ho ek dusre KO….

Purvi-yes bhaiya…me shreya aur jack ek hi college main parte thhe…

Abhijeet-anyways guys do Ur work….all started doing their work…shreya and jacks were always with each other….daya frowned on this….abhijeet smiles seeing daya like that…

Abhijeet-daya aab pata chala ki shreya tumhare liye kya mayne rakhta hain haan….daya smiled listening this….

Daya-haan abhijeet tum thik hi kehe rahe ho…main ussey apne dill ki baat aaj hi bataunga…abhijeet become happy and hugged him tightly…..daya also hugged him back…..

At the canteen….

Purvi and jack were sitting together and shreya went to bring coffee for them…daya and abhijeet came inside the canteen….they were about to sit….they listened purvi and jack talking…

Purvi-jack tum aab bhi shreya sei pyar karte ho….she tells naughtily….

Jack confusingly-what? Then purvi gestured him that daya is standing behind them with6 inch gap…jack smiles and understood it….

Jack-haan purvi main ussey college ke time sei pyar karta hu….daya was shocked tears were coming...Abhijeet was also shocked…

Purvi-toh tum shreya KO nahin bologe…haan…

Jack-aaj main shreya KO batanne vala hu….tears were flowing down his eyes…..purvi sees this guilt came in her heart….

Purvi (pov) - sorry bhaiya….aap KO sirf ussey confess karane ke liye….then purvi take out her mobile and message abhi….

 **Message…**

Abhijeet sir yeh plan hain bhaiya KO shreya sei pyar ka izhaar karney ke liye…..abhijeet receives this message and smiles on this….

Daya-shreya toh Kisi aur ki hogayi…tumney thik hi kahe thhe…mainey bohot hi late kar diya izhaar karney ke liye…daya went away from there….all day he don't talk with shreya…shreya was upset…that daya sir is not talking to her….

In the evening…

Daya was sitting in his house crying….suddenly his phone rang it was an unknown number (UN)…

UN-hello daya sir…hotel sunshine main kisi shreya par humla hua hain…aap jaldi sei aa jaiye….daya was scared…he ran outside the house and sit in his car and drove away…here on the other side….in shreya house…shreya was thinking why daya sir is not talking to her and then her phone rang….it was a unknown number…

UN-hello shreya mam yaha par hotel sunshine pei kisi daya par humla hua hain aap jaldi sei aa jaiye…shreya was scared and ran outside sit in her car and drove away to hotel sunshine….

At hotel sunshine….

Shreya stop her car outside the hotel and ran inside the hotel….

Aab kya hoga aap log bataiye….vaise story acchi nahin hain but review please…I will update soon stay safe…

Good night

Urs tina


End file.
